Addicted
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Sonny is a FanFiction writer, she has been since she was in Wisconsin. This is her addiction story... CHANNY-ish
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is a little one-shot I thought of. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

I have an addiction. I keep trying to quit, but it coming back. It's not a negative addiction, but no obsession is healthy. That's right, I'm addicted to . I'm a reader and a writer. And it's sad what I write about, myself. My name is Sonny Munroe, and I am writing about myself. But that scary thing is, is that in my stories, I'm in love with Chad. OK, I am in real life too, but in my stories, he knows it. I have written scenarios in which he loved me back, and others when he didn't have the same feelings. It was a fantasy land, and I knew it wasn't going to happen.

I was working on a story in my notebook. It was about a story about me and Chad's fighting. Then Tawni walked in the room, singing? It was a little weird. I think she was singing Popular, but I was so wrapped up in my story I didn't notice.

"Whatcha writing?" she asked. I jumped up from my seat.

"Oh, nothing." I said in a high voice.

"Ooh! Let me see!" she said and grabbed the notebook. "Chad and Sonny were having another one of their famous fights." she read aloud. "Bickering about something or other, neither of them noticed the gleam in each others eyes."

"I think that's enough," I said, snatching the book from her.

"You have a diary! And you write in 3rd person! Your like Chad!" she said in disgust. Thank god she didn't realize it was a fanfiction. "Wait, I've seen these!" she said. "There fanfics! You must of written this long time ago, before you even met me or Chad." She said taking and flipping through the book. "Ooh, here's one called Tawni Time!"

"Don't read that!" I yelled.

"Tawni was in one of her never ending make out sessions with Nico. SONNY! How could you write this!?" She asked in disgust.

"It was before I met you." I lied. I wrote that last week.

"I don't ever want to touch this book of lies again!" She threw the book to me and ran out of the room. After that awkward moment, I decided to log onto my account message my long time FanFic friend, LALoverForever. My name was Sonshine53. I had been talking to him since I lived back in Wisconsin. He had written stories about Chad and Tawni, and when I joined the show, he added me. He didn't even know he was writing about his friend!

**LALoverForever**

**Hey Sonshine, had a new idea we could write together. A fight between through Chad and Sonny? I had a fight with a gilr earlier and thought of them.**

**Sonshine53 **

**I was just writing something like that just now! I'll email it to you!**

**LALoverForever**

**I read it, fantastic! As if you were there!**

**Sonshine53**

**Just good at perspective.**

**LALoverForever**

**Post it later?**

**Sonshine53**

**Just did.**

**LALoverForever**

**Talk to you later.**

**Sonshine53**

**See ya**

Me and him have been friends and writers together, and we even had a joint account, SonshineForever. We had gotten close. His name was Charlie, and I told him I was Alison. I wasnt lying, technically.

I put my notebook in my desk and closed the drawer.

"What was that?" said a familar voice from behind me. It belonged to Chad.

"Is it walk in on Sonny day today?" I snapped. He came over to my desk and opened the door. He lloked in and saw the notebook, he reached for it and slammed the door shut. "It's not nice to go through people's things."

"Secrets don't make friends." said Chad.

"How is that relevant?" I asked.

"I don't know, just felt like saying it, Sonshine53." How'd he know that?

"How'd you know that?" I asked protectively.

"It was on the notebook, Alison." he said again.

"No one calls me Alison." I pointed out.

"Except Charlie." he yelled. He stepped closer to me.

"Are you Charlie?!" I asked in shock.

"Yes! How can you lie to me?!" he asked.

"At least my name was real! Charlie, Chad, really?" I asked.

"So? I am the greatest actor of our generation! I can lie!" he yelled.

"And I can't?!" I asked.

"No! You can't!" he yelled back.

"Why not?!" I yelled. He was pissing me off.

"Because your nice! And a fantastic writer! You can't ruin that!" he said, calming down sligtly.

"You think I'm a good writer?" I asked, we had both calmed down.

"Yeah, why do think I asked for a joint account? Your an awesome writer." he said, he had comepletly chilled.

"Thanks." I said. "Your good too."

"Thanks, maybe our stories will be better now we know each other." he said. He turned towards the door and walked out. "Oh, and it's pretty nice to know what you think about me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"May I quote, Blue Eyes, by Sonny Munroe? 'His eyes glistened as he stared in mine.'" I walked over to the couch and threw a pillow at him. "Ooh, a song pillow!" Then he ran off with the pillow. I chased after him.

Diagnosis: I am addicted, to fanfiction, and Chad Dylan Cooper.

**AN: Well, that was just a short little one-shot. I hoped you liked it!**


	2. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
